


A Friend In Need

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/F, Hooker!verse, Pre-Club, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life sucks. But at least she has a friend. Part of Emeriin's Hooker!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

The first night she came home, with bruises around her wrists, swollen lips and a black eye, Nella fixed her up, solemnly and efficiently, the rubbing alcohol stinging like a bitch, and promised her that she’d help.

“This won’t happen again.”

It did, but Nella always found them, and eventually word got round that you shouldn’t mess with the woman with pigtails and a bowtie shivering on the corner, because a woman with a hammer and crowbar would fuck your shit up.

She was grateful, even when Nella started asking for money for the bandages, even when she started sending her out on cold nights to keep the booze money coming in, and locked the door behind her, or when a hand brushed against her ass in passing, she was grateful. At least she had a friend, right?


End file.
